The Dark Heart
by DeviantGamrGirl
Summary: After returning from Neverland, Wendy is growing up in England. But issues with her family cause her to wonder if she should have just stayed in Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ~ Hey, I'm back with my third fanfiction. I'll try to post regularly on this one. All things Peter Pan belong to Disney and such. I own nothing (sadly). Anyway, here's Chapter 1 of The Dark Heart.**

Chapter 1

It started off as a quiet, normal evening in the Darling household. The boys, Michael and John, both 9 and 13 now respectively, were getting ready for bed and waiting for Wendy to come in and tell them a bedtime story.

"Good night Mother. Good night Father." Said Wendy, poking her head into her parent's room.

"Yes, good night Wendy." Her father replied.

"Off to tell the boys another adventure about Peter Pan?" Her mother asked gently.

"Yes, Mother." Wendy said enthusiastically, nodding her head.

"Alright. Happy dreams darling!" Mary Darling said, coming and hugging her daughter good night.

So Wendy shut the door to her parent's room and continued down to hall to the boy's bedroom.

"John! Michael! Are you ready for bed?" Wendy asked as she came into the room.

"Of course we are Wendy." John said as he polished his glasses and set them on his bedside table.

"We're ready for a story!" Michael cried, jumping on his bed and clapping his hands.

"Oh Michael, of course you are." Wendy giggled, grabbing the tray with the bottle of tonic. "But first, you must stop your jumping and come and take your tonic."

"Aw Wendy, do I have to?" Michael whined as he ceased jumping.

"Yes Michael, and you too John." Wendy scolded playfully. John sighed and trudged across the room. "Remember, no tonic equals no story."

Because ever since their faithful nursemaid dog, Nanna, passed away last summer, Wendy had taken over caring for the boys. So after both of the boys had taken their spoonfuls of tonic, they settled into their beds and got ready to listen to the story.

"All right! Which story would you like to hear?" Wendy asked, sitting down in the rocking chair next to the boys' beds.

"I would like to hear about when we went to Neverland." John said.

"Yeah, me too!" Michael agreed.

"But you were there. Why would you want to hear about your own adventure?" Wendy questioned.

"True, but we've never heard about it from your perspective before." John reasoned.

"And we never heard about when Captain Hook had kidnapped Princess Tiger Lily." Michael added.

"Oh, well I suppose when you say it that way, it makes sense." Wendy said, nodding. So she proceeded to recall the tale of their adventure in Neverland. Michael and John were the perfect audience, gasping in the perfect places and cringing when she told of the two times she almost fell to her death.

After the story, Michael had already fallen asleep and John was resting his head on his pillow, his eyes heavy with sleep. Wendy got up and kissed Michael on the forehead and tucked him in. Then she went over to John and hugged him, kissed his forehead, and tucked him in as well. She dimmed the lamp as she left the room, saying 'pleasant dreams' to John as she left.

"G'night Wendy." John mumbled lazily, before turning over and letting sleep capture him.

Making sure to leave the door open a crack, Wendy went next door to her own room. She had moved into her new room just after she had turned 14. She had to admit though, that she admired having the extra space and privacy of her own room.

Before she closed her curtains, however, she could have sworn she saw a dark silhouette pass by her window and fly off into the night sky.

"Good night Peter." She said softly, touching her fingertips to the window pane. She opened her window and suddenly had an urge to go flying after him, just like old times. Sighing, she closed her window, latched it, and drew the curtains.

It was a good thing Peter had decided to leave when did because if he had stayed a while longer, he would have had to hear Wendy's terrified scream.

**A/N ~ I know, I know cliffies suck. Anyway I'll post Chapter 2 very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Heart: Chapter 2**

Hey everyone I'm back with Chapter 2 of Dark Hearts. I apologize for it taking so long to upload this chapter. I was visiting my boyfriend in Ohio for a week so I wasn't able to upload this. So anyway, here's chapter 2 and once again, I don't own Peter Pan. Disney does.

Wendy had begun to change into her nightdress when she had turned and caught her reflection in the floor length mirror attached to her wardrobe. What she saw was more terrifying than anything she had ever seen before. A small splotch of blood had appeared on the front of her underwear.

"Oh no." Wendy moaned, staring at the spot of blood horrified.

Suddenly, her door opened and her mother hurried into the room. Wendy jumped and hurriedly grabbed her nightdress to cover her body before realizing her mother.

"Wendy dear, whatever is the matter?" her mother asked. Wendy, still shaking, slowly moved her nightdress aside so her mother could see the stain the blood had made.

"Oh!" her mother exclaimed. "Oh dear."

"Am I dying?" Wendy asked, fearing the worst.

"Darling, of course you're not dying." Mary said gently, trying to soothe Wendy's frazzled nerves. "Put you nightdress on dear. We have to talk about this."

So Wendy slipped into her nightdress and sat cross-legged on her bed, as her mother pulled over the rocking chair that was by the window. And for the next forty-five minutes, Mary Darling explained to Wendy all about puberty and about becoming a woman. So Wendy went to sleep relieved, but she continued to ponder on what she and her mother had discussed.

Mary Darling re-entered her bedroom and got back into bed next to George.

"Mary, what was that all about?" George asked, yawning.

"Our daughter is becoming a woman, George." Mary replied.

"Oh that's lovely." George said, nodding back to sleep. Suddenly he jerked awake and turned to look at Mary. "Wait, she's what?"

"Our daughter is becoming a woman." Mary repeated calmly.

"Oh…well…I…but…she's…" George spluttered, unable to form a complete sentence.

"Do you think she's ready for the academy?" Mary asked. George sighed heavily and sank back onto his pillow.

"Yes Mary. I'll transfer her forms in the morning and take her for a tour of the school." George nodded, yawning. "Goodnight Mary."

"Good night George." Mary replied, going back to sleep.

The next morning at school, Wendy was sitting in Mrs. Smith's English & Literature class, listening to Mrs. Smith drone on and on about something or other that was related to this and that. Suddenly, a small sixth year student shyly came into the classroom.

_What's a sixth year doing here?_ Wendy thought, as the boy nervously looked around the room.

"Terrance? Is there something I can help you with?" Mrs. Smith asked pausing the lesson, chalk in hand.

"Er, yes ma'am. I'm, um, supposed to give this to you." Terrance stuttered, handing Mrs. Smith the note in his hand. Mrs. Smith took it from the boy.

"Wendy!" she called after she finished reading the note. Wendy instantly felt as if there were snakes in her stomach.

"Yes ma'am?" Wendy asked.

"This says you're to go down to the office immediately." Mrs. Smith said, looking at the note. Instantly, the class was in whispers for Wendy never got sent to the office.

"What did you do?" Wendy's best friend Christie asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know." Wendy whispered back, but she collected her books and left the classroom. On her way to the office, she was shaking like a leaf. What on earth could she have done? As she descended the stairs and started walking across the lobby, she saw a man. He was dressed in a black suit and was wearing a cape and a top hat. His back was turned so Wendy couldn't see his face, but his figure looked so familiar.

"Father?" Wendy asked. The man turned around and seeing Wendy, he smiled.

"Wendy! Excellent. now we're ready to go." George Darling said, opening the main door to the school and gesturing for Wendy to follow him, where a car was waiting outside for them. He held the door open for Wendy to get into the car. Once inside and on the way, Wendy turned to her father.

"Father, where are we going?" she asked hesitantly.

"You'll see in a while Wendy." Her father answered calmly. So they continued the rest of the car ride in silence. Wendy grew more anxious with each passing minute.

"Ah, finally!" George said, glancing out the window. The car had pulled up to a long wrought-iron gate.

The guard got out of his booth and went to talk to their driver. After they had exchanged a few words, the guard went and opened the gate for their car to pull through. Wendy looked out the window and gasped. There was a giant four story mansion! It had dozens of windows everywhere and had ivy crawling artistically up the tan bricks. A large, beautiful fountain stood across from the stone steps leading up to the huge oak front doors.

As soon as the car stopped, Wendy stepped out of the car and went to take a closer look at the fountain. Four beautiful mermaids were carved into the stone of the fountain and the water came out of their raised hands. Just like the mermaids from Neverland. Wendy thought longingly as she stared at the fountain.

There was also a plaque on the base of the fountain: This fountain is donated from the Wolff Family to the Belfast Royal A—

"Wendy! Come on now." Her father called from halfway up the steps.

"Coming Father!" Wendy replied. Giving the fountain one last look, she quickly followed her father up the final steps where they stopped in front of the great oak doors. Her father raised the gold knocker and rapped three times on the door.

**A/N ~ Viola! Chapter 2 is done. I'll finish writing and typing Chapter 3 within the next couple of days and I'll post it soon.**


End file.
